


[卡亨]亲什么拍立得要亲就亲你

by JasmineGavin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin
Summary: 大湾区虎牙直播800字观后感(?)
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	[卡亨]亲什么拍立得要亲就亲你

危，黄旭熙，危。

这再不心动那要什么时候心动。香港人有些手足无措，掩盖似的一口吃下超大一片饼干。其实他本来就能这样吃，毕竟嘴巴大，但是偶像包袱摆在那儿，再大的饼干也要掰碎了一口口咬，谁还没做过公主咋地，我不仅当过公主，我还扮过阿伦戴尔女王。可惜他现在完全没女王的风范，倒更像一开始女王她妹妹被爱情冲昏头脑的模样。

毕竟黄旭熙甚至都没意识过来发生了什么。事后他才反应过来，一边和平打游戏一边一点点回忆那个瞬间的事，可惜能想起的细节少之又少。那时黄冠亨凑过来的拍立得是正面还是背面？如果是正面的话他是不是刚好亲到了画面上黄冠亨的脸？刚拍出来的相纸还是白的，上面本来应该什么都没有。可是一想到自己嘴唇接触过的那个地方，那里随着时间流逝会出现什么，相片升不升值黄旭熙不知道，血压升高了自己倒是感受得到，一股热流冲上脸，可能还分出小半股冲到了下半身。

澳门人那时估计也意识到了自己心血来潮的不妥，所以才会对着拍立得反应这么大。可是点起来的火是收不回去的，黄旭熙简直想当场就把黄冠亨按在那个椅子上亲，大手桎梏住瘦弱肩膀，大腿硬生生挤进细腿腿根，堵住那张还在跑火车的滔滔不绝的嘴，舌尖拢去口腔内所有残余的空气，让他除了呜咽以外什么完整的语句都吐不出来。

刚才可能只碰了相纸不到半秒，但他如果碰到黄冠亨一定会把人折腾到半死不活。肖德俊骂他痴线也不管了，正在直播也不管了，游戏快死了也不管了。那些都不是重点，黄冠亨蜻蜓点水般的一碰像是蝴蝶轻微扇动的翅膀，在黄旭熙心里掀起狂风暴雨，再被自己强大的职业素养硬生生扛了下来。香港人嘴里发狠般嚼着零食，余光又瞟了眼那张印了他唇印的拍立得，上面的图已经显示出来了，赫然是他女朋友的笑，但再过一小时，这张拍立得就要被送到世界上的不知道哪一个角落里的他们的粉丝的手里。

要气死了。

亲什么拍立得啊，回去我要亲死你。黄旭熙戴上耳机，心情非常不美丽地开始打起了和平精英。

END.


End file.
